The present invention lies in the general field of watering devices for plants, and more particularly concerns the watering of plants held in baskets suspended from brackets. Typically, three or more wire cables or cords connected to equally spaced points around the periphery of the basket extend to a center point above the basket, where they are joined to a ring or hook.
The present inventor has noted that most plants grown in hanging baskets are still being watered by the traditional watering can. This is frequently unsatisfactory and messy, as water is often spilled and sometimes the user is so impatient that he fails to supply an adequate amount of water.
As a general rule, the recommended practice is to water most plants infrequently, but to thoroughly saturate the root system when doing any watering. This implies adding sufficient water (or solution, if the water includes soluble nutrient) to fill the pot or other container, but without overflowing it. Adding water by a can is all too likely to overflow the pot before the root system is saturated, so a technique for adding water at a slower rate and in a predetermined quantity is indicated. At the same time, the technique and equipment to implement it should preferably relieve the gardener from the tedium of an eyedropper approach. In commercial installations mist-fogging equipment, timers and clock-controlled valves can be used, but the present inventor is concerned more with the home gardener, for whom such elaborate apparatus is economically unfeasible.